


Hate me like you do

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Conflict, Elevators, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: ...или Как выжить со злейшим напарником в условиях замкнутого пространства, внутреннего сарказма и начальника-шиппера.





	Hate me like you do

Дину напрягало присутствие напарника поневоле. Зсасз увязывался за ней практически на каждом задании, не желая, чтобы похвалы от Романа доставались ей одной. Но чаще всего хвалить было не за что, поскольку всякий раз ~~стараниями Виктора~~ что-то шло не по плану: он отказывался действовать под командованием Канарейки, отбирал у неё вещи, переданные Романом для доставки, и просто портил настроение язвительными и провокационными комментариями, наслаждаясь безнаказанностью.

— Это всего лишь пятый этаж. Мы быстрее поднимемся здесь, — Дина указала на лестницу, однако Виктор вместо ответа молча нажал кнопку вызова лифта, заставив напарницу закатить глаза и нервно сжать губы в тонкую линию.

Её отнюдь не радовала перспектива оказаться с этим психом в тесном замкнутом пространстве, но выбора не было. Папка с документами, предназначенными для доставки _очень серьёзным людям_ , находилась в руках у Виктора, и ~~страх~~ совесть не позволяла Дине оставлять ценную вещь без достойного присмотра. В конце концов, никто не отменял его попыток подставить её и выставить перед Сайонисом безответственной или — что гораздо хуже — предательницей. В таких вопросах Дина предпочитала перебдеть.

Она намеренно заняла противоположный от него угол и в мыслях перебирала способы самообороны в условиях, в которых для нормального удара и уклонения от ответных атак не будет места. Наверное, сейчас она жутко параноила, поскольку Зсасзу, казалось, до неё дела вообще не было — оперевшись плечом о стенку лифта и зажав папку подмышкой, он не отрывался от смартфона. Бесшумно выдохнув, Дина позволила себе расслабиться.

Первым послышалось подозрительное дребезжание, затем лампочка, встроенная в потолок, угрожающе мигнула, и лифт остановился, не раскрыв двери. Прошло десять секунд, пятнадцать, тридцать, но ситуация не изменилась. Они точно застряли.

— _Вызов зафиксирован. Мастер прибудет в течение часа-полутора_ , — после недолгого объяснения случившегося диспетчеру и указания адреса от Дины, послышалось из динамика. Канарейка прислонилась спиной к стенке и посмотрела на Виктора.

— Вечно от тебя одни проблемы, — съязвил Зсасз, убирая телефон и поднимая глаза на Дину в ожидании предсказуемой реакции.

Это при Романе она любила помалкивать и строить из себя невинную покорную овечку. Наедине с Зсасзом всё происходило иначе.

— От меня? — Дина возмущённо вскинула брови. — А, может, от тебя? Это тебе понадобился чёртов лифт, это ты попёрся со мной в надежде угодить нашему боссу, — и, не удержавшись, тихо добавила, — _cabron_ *.

— Чё?

— Ничего.

Виктор хищно сузил глаза, и в следующий миг его пальцы с силой сжали горло Канарейки, а выпущенная из рук папка с глухим стуком приземлилась на пол. Свободной рукой Зсасз ловким движением достал нож из-за пазухи и прислонил его к лицу Дины, безуспешно пытавшейся вырваться.

— Умничаешь, шлюха? Для вождения язык тебе не понадобится. Правда, Роман больше не сможет услышать твоего пения, но это и к лучшему — пела ты всегда отвратно, — прорычал он, направляя лезвие к её рту.

— Отпусти, урод, — Дина шипела подобно разъярённой кошке, царапалась и пыталась повернуть голову так, чтобы ответить Зсасзу укусом, но Виктор быстро разгадал её намерения и рывком припечатал к стене. От удара у Канарейки на секунду потемнело перед глазами, но она заставляла себя держаться в сознании. Отключиться в её положении равнозначно неминуемой смерти, и вряд ли Роман потом будет выяснять подробности пропажи очередной пташки. Она заменима, и Зсасз об этом прекрасно знал.

— А что ты мне сделаешь? — издевательски отозвался он, и от его безумного оскала по коже Дины пробежали мурашки. — Давай, останови меня. Или попрощайся со своим грязным язычком, тупая пташка.

Использование Крика Канарейки в столь тесном пространстве могло стать для неё фатальным риском. Пока она не знала всех пределов своей силы и, наверное, по возможности не хотела бы узнать никогда. Уж точно не при таких обстоятельствах.

Роман будет страшно взбешён, если потеряет свою «правую руку», но, чёрт возьми, не сама ли Канарейка постоянно обещала себе, что больше не станет думать о других, не повторит судьбу матери, пострадавшей от альтруизма? Её собственная жизнь и безопасность превыше всего. Так было, так есть и так останется навсегда.

— Что я сделаю? Я? Сейчас _услышишь_.

Она вцепилась пальцами в затылок Зсасза и притянула его ближе. Чтобы точно не увернулся. На мгновение её напугал этот сумасшедший порыв, а руки дрогнули — она собиралась защищать себя, а не становиться убийцей, уподобляясь отморозкам, с которыми вынуждена была работать.

Нет, не такая.

Не такая.

 _Она не такая_.

Острое лезвие полоснуло по её коже с левой стороны от рта, обжигая и оставляя неглубокий порез. В отличие от неё, Виктор не был намерен колебаться. Свой шанс она упустила, и расплата за сомнения будет кошмарной. Кровавой. Медленной.

Звук вибрирующего телефона в буквальном смысле оказался для неё спасением.

Смерив Дину злобным взглядом, Зсасз достал смартфон из кармана брюк и, увидев имя Романа на экране, ответил на видеозвонок.

— Босс?

Сайонис даже на изображении, передаваемом через фронтальную камеру, умудрялся выглядеть безупречно.

— _Пташка с тобой?_

Виктор переместил телефон, чтобы Дина попала в кадр. Она поприветствовала Романа, улыбнувшись уголком губ, тем, до которого не добрался нож Зсасза. Роман удовлетворённо кивнул.

— _Отлично. Кое-что в наших планах кардинально поменялось и… вы чем там занимаетесь?_ — его глаза с подозрением сощурились.

Только сейчас Канарейка обратила внимание на то, что до сих пор не убрала руки с затылка напарника, и их лица находились друг от друга на расстоянии нескольких дюймов.

— Мы в лифте, босс, — она опустила руки, радуясь, что на её смуглых щеках не был заметен лёгкий румянец, — он застрял.

— Это была её идея, — тут же перебил Зсасз, проигнорировав протестующее выражение лица Канарейки, — я сразу предложил пойти по лестнице, но пташка оказалась слишком ленивой коровой.

— Ты… Какого…

— _В любом случае, когда выберетесь — возвращайтесь в клуб. Впрочем, я вас не тороплю. До прихода ремонтника у вас наверняка ещё есть время продолжить игру в Анастейшу и Кристиана**. Развлекайтесь._

Звонок прервался, оставив Виктора в недоумении. Дина сползла по стенке лифта, опустившись на пол и от стыда прикрыв лицо руками. Не забыть бы потом в машине взять из аптечки средства для обработки раны, а ещё лучше — поскорее добраться до больницы, чтобы не превратиться во вторую ходячую коллекцию уродливых шрамов.

— Тебе повезло, — хмыкнул Зсасз и, убрав нож, подобрал с пола документы.

— Тебе тоже, — сквозь ладони пробубнила Канарейка.

Большую часть времени до прихода мастера они провели в тишине.

— Кстати, что он имел в виду, говоря про какого-то Кристиана?

**Author's Note:**

> * — ублюдок (исп.)  
> ** — персонажи книго-фильмо-трилогии «50 оттенков серого». Ну… все же видели отрывки с той самой сценой страстного засосалова в лифте? xD
> 
> Поясняю за отсылки, если у кого-то некоторые моменты вызвали недоумение:
> 
> 1) "Откуда испанское слово в лексиконе Дины?"
> 
> Впервые увидев её фамилию, я сразу подумала "Чёрт, меня эти Лэнсы, по ходу, преследуют". Посему первая отсылка к одному мультяшному товарищу с Кубы (он в каноне периодически выражался на испанском), переводы про которого по сей день мелькают на моём профиле. Да и, мне кажется, они с Диной даже внешне в чём-то похожи.
> 
> 2) "Что тут могли забыть 50 ОС?"
> 
> А кто сказал, что этой книги/этого фильма не может существовать в рамках вселенной птичек?


End file.
